The present invention relates generally to automated design systems. Particularly, the present invention relates to an automated system and method for providing an instantaneous cost quotation and design feasibility assessment of a single board computer (SBC) product based on customer specifications.
Manufacturers of sophisticated electronic equipment such as printers, copiers, medical devices, etc. often have a need to include in their products microprocessor boards that meet very specific requirements. In many cases, the manufacturers arrange for the design and production of custom boards to include in their products. However, manufacturers usually resort to custom boards only when commercially available products will not meet their needs because custom boards are more expensive than mass-marketed boards. Part of the expense can be attributed to the costs involved in evaluating various custom board designs and obtaining cost estimates for each of the design alternatives. Companies that provide custom board services often work with customers in evaluating design options and providing cost estimates. Costs associated with custom board design can be reduced, in part, if the customer can evaluate design options prior to contacting the custom design companies. A system that automates the process of evaluating design options by providing cost estimates and design feasibility could reduce the cost and lead time of providing custom board services.
The present invention is a virtual product designer that allows a user to provide specifications for a custom single board computer product and receive an instantaneous cost quotation and feasibility assessment of the product. In an example embodiment of the present invention, the user connects through the Internet to a web server adapted to accept the user's specifications for a product and to provide a cost quotation and design feasibility assessment for the specified product. Using the present invention, a user can obtain functional cost information for a custom board design very quickly.
The present invention allows a user to take functional modules from a library and configure them into a unique design to support specific microprocessor application requirements. The functional modules consist of the design parameters necessary for the implementation of the specific functions typically associated with a microprocessor design such as processors, memory configurations, etc. The design parameters include the components necessary for the implementation of the function, along with electrical, mechanical, and cost specifications for these components. Functional modules can be combined with other functional modules or they can be combined with user-defined circuit requirements using specific compatibility algorithms to form unique designs. During this design process, the user is continually updated on the functional, electrical, mechanical and cost parameters as features are added to the design.
The present invention automates the process of providing a cost and feasibility analysis for a custom board. As a result, the process of manufacturing a custom board is streamlined and the cost of producing a custom board is reduced. Design as well as delivery time for a custom board is reduced. Consequently, the desirability and affordability of custom boards is increased.